Quand Réveil rime avec Classe
by Shinory
Summary: Un réveil anodin pour un blondin pas du tout anodin. UA.


**Yo.**

**Bonjour / bonsoir.**

**Non, non, je ne suis pas morte, la preuve ! Je vous ai écris une véritable connerie. (Encore !)**

**Tout d'abord, bravo aux vainqueurs du concourt de Nathdawn, félicitations !**

**Allez lire leurs écris ! Voici leurs pseudos : Omya-Chan, Shoku Uki et RyuShyki.**

**Bref.**

**Un OS tout petit qui m'est passé par la tete et qui a fini par être écrit. Celui ou celle qui me trouve la chanson... Je l'épouse !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Quand Réveil rime avec Classe.**

Sanji se réveilla après longue nuit de sommeil, sa radio s'étant mise en marche pour le tirer des bras de Morphée. Il s'étira rapidement, écoutant par la même occasion les actualités transmises par la radio et décida de flémarder un petit peu, juste histoire de dire qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler.

Étouffant un bâillement, il eut juste le temps d'entendre le titre de la chanson qui allait passer avant qu'elle ne démarre, lentement. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, fixant son plafond intensément. Il adorait cette chanson, elle était faite pour lui, à croire qu'il avait lui-même écris les paroles. Il commença à fredonner l'air, jusqu'à ce que le chant arrive, se dandinant légèrement dans son lit.

**You don't have to be beautiful, to turn me on...**

Il repoussa lentement la couverture, chantant en play-back, ne pouvant absolument pas reproduire la voix incroyablement aiguë de l'homme qui chantait.

**I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn...**

**You don't need experience, to turn me out.**

**You just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about**

Il se leva de son lit et effectua un mouvement sensuel de la tête, faisant bouger légèrement ses sourcils bouclés de manière arrogante, un sourire charmeur ayant pris place sur ses lèvres rosées. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et chanta de bon coeur le refrain qui suivait, coulant un regard de braise vers son reflet dans le miroir en face du lui.

**You don't have to be rich to be my girl,**

**You don't have to be cool to rule my world,**

**Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with**

**I just want your extra time and your...**

Il fit un tour sur lui-même et envoya un baiser à son autre lui dans la surface réfléchissante.

**Kiss.**

Il retira son t-shirt bleu ciel avec lequel il dormait battant la mesure du pied et fredonnant la suite des paroles tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa garde-robe et choisissait une chemise. Il en sortit une bordeaux et l'enfila, fermant ses boutons tout en s'admirant et chantant, encore une fois, devant son miroir. Tant pis pour la douche, il n'avait plus le temps, il se laverait au restaurant. Les paroles reprirent alors qu'il attrapait une simple cravate noire pour la nouer à son cou.

**You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me**

**You can't be to flirty, mama, I know how to undress me, yeah.**

**I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine.**

**You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time.**

Pantalon simple noir, enfilé par dessus un boxer gris, coinçant le bas de la chemise sous sa toile. Sanji se racle la gorge, prêt à reprendre au refrain, tout en bouclant une ceinture en cuir pour maintenir son pantalon.

**You don't have to be rich to be my girl**

**You don't have to be cool to rule my world,**

**Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with**

**I just want your extra time and your...**

Il s'inspecta dans le miroir et se trouva parfait. Les filles allaient lui tomber dessus.

**Kiss.**

Il fit un clin d'oeil aguicheur à son reflet et se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieur avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers sa salle de bain, emportant par la même occasion sa radio avec lui.

**Yes, oh, I think I wanna dance, uh.**

Il effectua quelques mouvements de danse et arriva devant son lavabo, déposant sa radio non loin de lui.

**Gotta, gotta, oh.**

Il prit son peigne en main et tenta de dresser ses cheveux de blés, tout particulièrement la mèche qui lui tombait sur le côté gauche du visage et qui lui donnait un petit côté mystérieux. Il en était sûr, les filles allaient s'enticher de lui en un seul regard.

**Little Girl Wendy's Parade.**

Il s'admira une nouvelle fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain au dessus du lavabo et se sourit.

**Gotta, gotta, gotta.**

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, réveillant sa peau encore endormie et regarda si son sourcil était bien comme il le voulait : en vrille mais pas trop non plus. Son pied droit continuait de battre la mesure, comme muni d'une volonté propre tandis que Sanji se remit à fredonner.

**Women, not girls, rule my world, I said they rule my world**

**Act your age, mama, not your shoe size, maybe we could do the twirl.**

**You don't have to watch Dynasty to have an attitude, uh.**

**You just leave it all up to me, my love will be your food, yeah.**

Il se mit de l'eau de cologne, attendant impatiemment le refrain qui arrivait. Il reprit de bon coeur les dernières paroles, s'en fichant éperdument de réveiller tout le bâtiment.

**You don't have to be rich to be my girl**

**You don't have to be cool to rule my world,**

**Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with**

**I just want your extra time and your...**

Il resserra son noeud de cravate et manqua d'embrasser son reflet.

**Kiss !**

La chanson se finit malheureusement, il sort de la salle de bain avec sa radio et la dépose sur sa table de nuit. Farfouillant dans celle-ci, il en sortit sa montre à gousset qu'il glissa dans sa poche et accrocha une chaine à son pantalon. Il s'observa une dernière fois dans la glace et vit une touffe verte derrière lui, dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

- Espèce de crétin.

Il se retourna et vit son colocataire lever les yeux au ciel.

- Oui bah laisse-moi un peu rêver au moins ! rétorqua-t-il. Et parle mieux à ton hôte, tronche de cactus.

- Hôte de merde qui te réveille parce qu'il chante comme une casserole alors que tu t'es assoupi y'a pas une heure dans le canapé. Bref. Rêve pas, tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi si facilement, et encore moins avec une guenon faite en silicon.

Sanji sourit et s'approcha lentement de Zoro.

- T'as raison. Pourtant tu sais que j'aime plaire aux femmes... Mais bon, je suis déjà pris, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai voir ailleurs, Marimo.

Il lui vola un baiser et partit vers la cuisine, prêt à faire un délicieux petit déjeuné à son compagnon, tout en n'oubliant pas de prendre sa veste de costume noire. Et oui, soit t'as la classe, soit tu l'as pas.

* * *

**Une review ?**


End file.
